This relates to electronic devices and more particularly to power management methods and systems.
Portable electronic devices, such as wireless and cellular telephones, digital media players (e.g., music players and video players), and hybrid devices that combine telephone and media playing functionality are known. These devices are typically powered by one or more batteries.
Batteries store a fixed amount of energy. Therefore, efficient use of the fixed energy source may be required to ensure the media device can operate for at least a predetermined amount of time, before being replaced or recharged. Thus, a need for efficient power management has become increasingly important, especially given the trend in miniaturization (and corresponding decrease in battery energy storage capacity), coupled with a demand for providing more power consuming features (e.g., devices providing both media playing and telephone functionality, as well as relatively large color display screens).
Accordingly, what is needed are power management methods and systems for efficiently managing power consumption in portable electronic devices, including media devices.